This section provides background information related to the present disclosure.
On-line advertising has become an effective means to target potential consumers. One form of on-line advertising is advertising in search engines using key terms. A key term may be a phrase including one or more words or strings of characters that a search engine user may include in a query for a particular topic. An advertiser can direct Internet traffic to one or more web pages (called landing pages) using a search engine advertising campaign which utilizes key terms. The advertiser will provide a list of key terms that the advertiser believes a potential customer would enter when looking for a web page that contains subject matter similar to the landing page. For instance, a purveyor of hiking boots could provide a list of key terms to a search engine that includes “hiking boots,” “hiking shoes,” “trail shoes,” and “outdoor gear” such that when a search engine user executes a search using any of the key terms as the search term, an advertisement containing a hyperlink to the landing page of the advertiser is presented to the user.